totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Broadway, Baby!
The three teams head east to the Big Apple. One contestant's knowledge about the host of the show leads to someone else's plan; however, it is quickly sabotaged thanks to a schemer's manipulation. Meanwhile, former love rivals begin to team up to go against a common enemy. After one team wins again and another loses for the first time, it is revealed that the contestants had all participated in the first reward challenge of the season. Plot The episode starts off with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot relaxing in the first class section. Tyler and Alejandro are eating breakfast and Izzy is receiving a massage from an intern. Izzy is shown to enjoy the massage and then happily comments on how she loves seeing Owen sleeping on the first class couch. After a while, he rolls off it, revealing a crushed Noah who had been underneath him the entire night. Having been unable to sleep due to his position, an irritated Noah sarcastically thanks his team for not noticing that he was missing, before sarcastically asking, "Who am I, Tyler?" An offended Tyler ends up accidentally spitting his food on Alejandro's face. Team Amazon is then seen in the economy class section, with Heather complaining about the poor conditions of the compartment. Courtney claims that she could have won the challenge if Heather hadn't been whipping her in the previous episode. Gwen tells Courtney that she would be glad to help her vote Heather off as soon as possible and Courtney asks if they could "whip her off". Heather makes fun of Courtney's comment in the confessional, then moves to the opposite side of the economy class section, where Sierra is helping Cody recover his body heat from the frigid conditions he experienced in the previous episode. Heather begins to compliment them on their value to the team, but Cody doubts her sincerity, while Sierra believes her and asks for a hug, which Heather declines. In the other corner of the economy class section, Team Victory, now down to three members, begin to sulk about how they may never win a challenge because of DJ's alleged curse. Lindsay manages to rally Leshawna and DJ's mood and motivate them with a quick speech. Leshawna approves of Lindsay's attitude, while in the confessional, Lindsay admits that she only wants to win because she has brought a whole season's supply of lip gloss, and wants to be able to finish it all. Alejandro then walks into the economy class section, bringing food for the girls in the other teams. Lindsay tries to resist at first, but she notices her favorite type of chocolate, grabs it, and messily eats it. Alejandro then walks to Sierra and tries to give her a treat. Heather stops Sierra from taking it and tells her to never trust the enemy, especially Alejandro. Sierra agrees, while, in the confessional, Alejandro states that he is impressed with Heather's strategy to ally with Sierra, the contestant that gets along with Chris the best. At the drop zone, Chris gathers the remaining thirteen contestants into a small boat. Tyler asks Lindsay if she likes the boat, and Lindsay replies, but gets his name wrong again, this time calling him Dave. Chef opens the drop zone, sending Chris and the contestants plummeting down. They land in a river, and Chris reveals that they are in New York City. Lindsay is ecstatic to be in New York, due to all of the stores and temptation to purchase many things. Chris explains that the first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park. Mistaking it as a horse-drawn carriage, Owen claps in delight. Courtney immediately detests the idea of her being the horse, but Chris stops them from jumping to too many conclusions. He then clarifies that the carriage is a baby carriage, but Leshawna wonders where the carriages are. Chris gestures upwards to reveal that three carriages are dangling from the Statue of Liberty's crown. Sierra compliments Chris's mischievous spirit, then goes on to talk about Chris's past and how he used to make terrible movies about talking cats. The rest of the contestants laugh and Sierra continues. Chris pushes her away and continues to explain the challenge. He helps them by recommending that when one teammate reaches the top, they help the team by pulling the others up. The teams must then get back down and race their boats to Central Park. Lindsay asks when they will go shopping, and Chris bluntly states that they won't, causing Lindsay to scream in horror. Chris blows the whistle to begin the challenge, and Alejandro and Izzy climb up the rope without hesitation. DJ grabs onto the rope but pulls his hand back when he feels it. Chris tells him that the ropes are made of steel wool, since it's strong and tough, just like New York City. DJ reluctantly climbs up, painfully yelping as he climbs up higher and higher. Cody volunteers to climb first for Team Amazon, but Courtney stops him and says that she knows how the team is going to climb. Gwen asks if the team is going to belay again, and sarcastically remarks on how it worked wonderfully in Egypt for the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge. Courtney stutters as she tries to defend herself, but surrenders. Heather tells Sierra to decide how the team would climb, where Sierra appears to be surprised by Heather's kindness. However, in the confessional, Sierra says that she knows that Heather is pretending to be nice to her and that she's pretending to believe her. Gwen and Courtney climb normally, while Heather struggles slightly, but is determined to win. Sierra insists that Cody climbs before her. Sierra climbs after him and looks up to see his rear, calling it the best view in New York City. Cody groans as Sierra continues to look and attempts to cover his rear by putting his hand under his pants. After twenty-five minutes, none of the contestants have made it to the top yet. Alejandro swings over from his rope to Sierra. He lies to her about Chris, telling her that Chris misses his "glory days" when he was a star and that no one remembers or cares. Sierra is saddened by this and yells about how she cares. Owen begins to tangle himself up in his rope and ends up getting completely stuck. Everyone has made it to the top except for Sierra, Leshawna, and Owen. Chris complains about how he's getting tired of waiting for them. Finally, Team Amazon pulls up Sierra and they cheer. Heather runs over to get the pink carriage, to try and prove how she is a valuable addition to the team while Sierra rushes over to Chris and tells him about how she has all of his TV appearances on DVD. She then brings up his cooking show and says how unfair it is that it was canceled after the first episode. This causes the other contestants to laugh again, while Chris stutters. Heather runs back with Team Amazon's carriage, and Courtney asks how they would get back down. Chris points to a fireman's pole, which is thirty-stories high. Team Amazon peers down at the large drop, wide-eyed. Gwen offers to go first, and as she slides down the pole, she hits the bottom harshly but claims that she is okay. The rest of Team Amazon takes the plunge, with Cody holding onto the carriage. Team Victory manages to pull Leshawna up and DJ is quickly able to grab the carriage from the edge. In the confessional, he explains that he was able to do that because he always stood on the curb and was afraid of "breaking momma's back" if he stood on a crack. Team Victory slides down the pole, leaving Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot alone at the crown. They continuously jerk at the rope, but Owen slams his head on the Statue of Liberty's nose each time and eventually ends up getting stuck in the right nostril. Team Amazon reaches the bottom, and they quickly hop into their boat. Courtney starts the boat, but Cody falls off of it and lands in the water. Gwen asks Courtney to turn the boat around, but Courtney cannot hear her due to the roaring loud engine. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot finally gets Owen up to the crown, afterward, Izzy flips over to the carriage. Owen cheers her on as she rides it down to the pole, but crashes into it and slides down. Noah and Tyler slide down after her, but Owen gets stuck. Owen asks Alejandro for help getting down, and Alejandro complies, by slamming him down with the baby carriage. He then jumps onto the pole and descends. Cody clings onto Team Victory's boat as the three of them jump on. Leshawna orders DJ to start the engine, but Cody protests. They leave without him, but he notices Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's boat. He is hit by it as Alejandro speeds over him, but he grabs onto their rope and water-skis with them. He ends up crashing into a buoy, and sinks back down. Team Amazon had turned around to pick him up, and Heather is frustrated due to going from first to last thanks to Courtney. She, however, still cannot hear anything. Sierra picks up Cody and they turn back around. Team Victory, now in first place, cheer at their success. Leshawna points out that it's impossible to take a boat to Central Park, as Central Park is surrounded by land. As the three teams speed past another buoy, they find themselves in the New York City sewer system. Leshawna prays for a reward of a shower and disinfectant due to the terrible stench of the sewer. After a strange roaring sound is heard, Lindsay asks if it was an alligator. DJ assures her that alligators in sewers are nothing more than an urban myth. Meanwhile, with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Tyler also notices the noise. He is interrupted when the alligator snaps at them, jumping over their boat, causing them to panic. Alejandro speeds past it, while Team Amazon is shot up in the air after using the alligator's back as a ramp. The alligator, angered, follows them while snapping its jaws. The other two teams make it out of the sewer, with Leshawna and Lindsay cheering. Alejandro wonders where Heather's boat is and the alligator spits Team Amazon out of its mouth. The three teams' boats reside next to a dock where Chris and Chef are standing. Chris laughs about the stench while wearing a gas mask. He orders Chef to make the alligator sign a waiver in order to let it be filmed on the show. Sierra compliments Chris again, calling him "a great commander". She also says that he stood out in his boy band in the '80s for that reason. Owen is in disbelief, but when Chris tries to change the subject, Sierra continues by singing one of his songs. Gwen recognizes the song, and is shocked that Chris was in the boy band known as "Fametown". In the confessional, DJ, Owen, Courtney, and Chef burst into laughter. At the dock again, Sierra continues to talk about Chris and starts to recite her draft of his obituary. Chris, now furious with her, told her to stay quiet permanently. In the confessional, Heather rants how Sierra could've been Chris's pet for the season, but threw it away. She comes to the conclusion that Alejandro manipulated Sierra into doing so, and then declares war on Alejandro, saying, "It's really on, now. Just you wait". Chris explains the second half of the challenge. The teams must follow the paths which Chris has assigned them, get to Turtle Pond, and one member from each team will get an apple from the lake, using their mouth only. The other members of the team must load the apple into their carriage and race to the finish line. Chris then said that each team needs to put one member into the carriage, as a baby carriage isn't a baby carriage without a baby. Sierra starts to flatter Chris, but he cuts her off and orders her to stay quiet. The teams decide that Cody, Noah, and Lindsay will be the ones to stay in the carriage. Lindsay says that she loves being called "baby", and Noah tells Tyler to make a mental note of it. Chris assigns Team Victory the shortest path, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot the second shortest path, and Team Amazon receives the longest path. The musical symbol appears, and Courtney is glad to fulfill her dream to dance in New York City. Leshawna is still in disbelief about the fact that they have to sing in every episode, but Chris orders them to start the challenge, and the contestants sing What's Not To Love. At Turtle Pond, Leshawna asks how the other two teams arrived at the same time as her team, as Team Victory had the shortest path. Lindsay explains that Leshawna's and DJ's dancing took a while to recover from while DJ gapes at the size of the apples in the pond. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot sends Tyler to get the apple, while Team Victory sends DJ, and Team Amazon sends Sierra. Alejandro begins to compliment Heather, calling the setting of Central Park romantic. Heather orders Alejandro to leave, and he does so. She sees Noah sleeping in his baby carriage, and he switches Noah's baby carriage with a nearby actual baby carriage. Tyler pushes the apple back by slamming his head against it, while DJ bites the stem and pulls. However, a turtle jumps on his back, followed by several others, which rip his clothes up. Sierra reaches her apple, dives underneath it, and balances it on her head. Tyler reaches the end, and Alejandro grabs the apple. Tyler, exhausted, sinks into the water, but Owen pulls him back up. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot runs to the finish line, and DJ gets out of the water. He gives Lindsay the apple and notices a snapping turtle biting the back of his shorts. He takes it off and tosses it in the water, but a larger snapping turtle surfaces and eats it. DJ is saddened, but Leshawna mocks him and tells him to get to the finish line with them. Sierra walks towards the carriage and tosses the apple off of her head on Cody, and Team Amazon runs to the finish line. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot arrives first, and the whole team cheers about their victory. However, after hearing baby noises under their apple, Alejandro removes the apple to reveal that a real baby had been inside the entire time. Izzy first thought that Noah had regressed into a baby, but Tyler points out that the carriage isn't theirs. Alejandro gasps and runs back to Turtle Pond, where he switches carriages after the mother discovers that her child is missing and that she had a carriage with a sleeping Noah in it. Team Amazon crosses the finish line, followed by Team Victory, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in last. Chris announces Team Amazon as the victors and congratulates Team Victory on not coming in last. Chris solemnly tells Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot that they will have to face elimination, but then takes it back, as it was actually a reward challenge the entire time. They are overjoyed, while the other two teams aren't as happy. Alejandro blows a kiss to Heather, who quickly turns away. Back in the jet, Team Amazon is at the Barf Bag Ceremony site, although there are three large apples in front of them. Chris explains that they can keep or throw away the prizes in the apples. He tosses a mallet to Cody, who smashes the first apple, which contains candy. Cody tosses some of the candy in his book bag, but Courtney, annoyed, asks to leave some for the rest of Team Amazon. Sierra walks over to the second apple and simply opens it by hitting the weak spot. Apples spill out of the side and Sierra cheers. She asks Heather if it's safe to thank Chris for the apples, but Heather denies it. Heather claims that she deserves to open the last one, and Gwen admits that she did help them win by switching the carriages. Courtney says that they would have won anyways, but allows Heather to open the last apple. She slices it open with her nails, only to find a meat grinder. She throws it out of the plane despite Courtney pointing out that it might be useful in the future. Chris questions whether Heather will ever earn the respect of her teammates, then signs off the episode. Cutscene in the American version This episode is unique for being the first one in Total Drama history to have an entire scene cut in the United States. It was cut due to defacing a national monument and being deemed too inappropriate for the show. The scene starts off at the top of the Statue of Liberty, where Alejandro, noticeably exhausted, is the first to reach the top. Chris tells the others to hurry up, and Alejandro calls him "pure evil". The camera then cuts to Noah, Cody, and Tyler, who are still in the process of climbing to the top of Lady Liberty. Tyler then notices that they are directly in front of Lady Liberty's breasts, Cody then gawks, and becomes over-excited, then accidentally slips and falls, landing in between the breasts. Tyler is amused by this and cracks a joke about Cody making a "ten-point landing", rather than helping him. As Cody begins to scream for help and sinks deeper, Sierra enters the scene, climbing up the rope. She sees Cody in trouble and swings over to grab him with her teeth before he falls too far down. The camera then switches to the cockpit of the plane, where Cody is shown bandaging his ankle, claiming that he thought that he was going to die. Chef, also in the cockpit, replies that it would have been a good way to die, and Cody agrees. Exclusive clip Sierra reveals a little fortune-telling method taught to her by a blogger with the apples won from the challenge: by twisting the stems while repeating the letters of the alphabet, the letter it breaks with is the first initial of the person you will eventually marry. Sierra decides to try it to guarantee that she will marry Cody; however, although she continues to get other letters such as "B" or "D", she desperately can't get "C" and becomes frantic by the end. DJ's first pet The origins of the sewer alligator was revealed in a second exclusive clip of the episode. It turns out that it was once a baby alligator belonging to DJ named Vince, but DJ accidentally flushed it down a toilet after giving it a bath in the sink. DJ then appears in the sewers of New York (probably taking place after the challenge is over) where he is happily reunited with Vince. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Tyler *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sierra Trivia General *This episode has the shortest recap of the entire series. *Sierra mentions that before Chris hosted Total Drama, he made movies about talking cats, had a cooking show, but it was canceled after the first episode, and he was in a boy band called Fametown. *DJ reveals he always walks on the curb of the sidewalk to avoid stepping on a crack and breaking his mother's back, showing his belief in superstition and the care he has for his mother. *The mother of the baby is a recolor of Kelsey's mom from Total Drama Action Alternate Realities. *On Netflix, the scene that was entirely cut on Cartoon Network was never removed from the episode. *When Owen rolled off the couch in first class, Noah was revealed to have been flattened by him and was ticked off that no one realized he was missing all night. This is similar to what happened to Noah in the season two finale, Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. Continuity *Despite the cutscene being removed, Chris makes a reference to it in the recap of Slap Slap Revolution. *This is the first non-elimination episode of Total Drama World Tour. *This is the first episode in which Team Victory does not come in last and the first in which Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot did. *This is one of two episodes of the season where Chris announces that the episode was a reward challenge before the losing team goes to the elimination ceremony. The other is Newf Kids on the Rock. *The homeless man Owen jumps over in What's Not To Love is the same one who stole Ezekiel's wallet in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *Izzy climbed the rope the same way she did in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. References *The episode's title could be a reference to the song from the 1971 musical Follies, entitled Broadway Baby. *Leshawna's moves during the dance break are identical to Gene Kelly's. *While eating breakfast in first class, Alejandro says they will eat the breakfast of champions. It could be a reference to Wheaties since their tagline is "The Breakfast of Champions". *Some of Owen's dancing in What's Not To Love is a reference to the musical West Side Story, while his dancing on the piano is probably a nod towards the movie, Big. *When Lindsay sings in What's Not To Love, her outfit is a reference to Audrey Hepburn's famous black dress in Breakfast at Tiffany's. *DJ's pet alligator appearing in the sewers is a reference to the urban legend of the Sewer Alligator that is believed to resides in the sewers of New York City. *Sierra mentioning the name "Christian" being already taken is a direct reference to a person who practices Christianity. Goofs *Just before the contestants sit in the boat, the map shows that they come directly from Yukon from the last episode, however in an exclusive clip, its shown *Bridgette's Drop of Shame that the plane was over Russia, implying they were in the opposite direction. *When Heather gets Team Amazon's baby carriage, it is pink. However, when Cody slides down the fireman's pole, it turns blue. *In the recap, as Bridgette exits the plane, the skyline behind her is sunset, but in the actual episode, it is seen as broad daylight. *When Chris was about to explain the challenge, Heather is seen with her long hair she had in Total Drama Island, in a ponytail. *Chris said that they had blocked off a section of Central Park for the competition, meaning no one should be able to get in. But there still was a mom and her baby in the park as well as a pretzel stand. Though, they could've been there before they closed off that section of the park. *When Owen is stuck on the climb up the Statue of Liberty, the rope around him is a different color than the rope they had to climb. *When Chris announced that it was a reward challenge, Team Victory's apple is missing. *While singing What's Not To Love, Lindsay is out of the baby carriage, even though Chris said they aren't allowed out of it. *When Chris tells the contestants where the baby carriages are, there is one spike separating the spikes with carriages on them, but after that, all shots that show the carriages on the spikes, they're next to each other. *There is also one rope on a spike without a carriage. But in the next scene, it is on Team Amazon's carriage's spike. *Chris shows that each team has their own different path to take to Central Park, but in the song, they're shown all running together. *The first shot revealing the Statue of Liberty depicts the skyline of Midtown Manhattan, including the Empire State Building, as being directly behind the Statue. However, this is geographically incorrect. In real life, the Statue, in relation to Manhattan island, is off the southern tip of the island with its left side facing the city. Behind it is the state of New Jersey, where there is no distinct skyline or any tall buildings in general. *While the rope is made out of steel-wool, it appears like an ordinary rope when Owen is heaved up into the Statue of Liberty's nose. When he's up on the crown, it looks like steel-wool again. *When Heather walks over to the plane door to throw the meat grinder out, the door opens by itself, which in real life is impossible. *It is revealed that the sewer alligator was once DJ's pet animal that he lost. *However, Vince ending up in the sewers of New York is odd as DJ is from Canada. *If one pauses at just the right moment during the long shot of Team Victory crossing the river on their boat, the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center can be seen in the distant skyline in the background. However, they have not existed since their destruction on September 11, 2001, nearly a decade before this episode aired. Its replacement, One World Trade Center, was not completed until 2013. *In one frame, as Tyler was lifting the rope connected to Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's boat, his left arm was missing. *As Team Amazon enters the sewer, Cody is not present. *After Lindsay states that she likes being called "baby", for a split second, when Tyler turns to face Noah, Tyler's neck appears over his face. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)